


Whiskey Blues

by Kryhs



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drunkenness, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Humor, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Uke Sesshoumaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryhs/pseuds/Kryhs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT: Kagome and Sesshoumaru share a bottle outside a Halloween party and find out more about each other than they expected. WARNING: There are highly descriptive sexual situations in this fiction. If it makes you uncomfortable please move along and have a great day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Blues

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a story I wrote a LONG time ago, but I just made an Ao3 account so I figured I'd move it over here. Just a little something to read while everyone waits for the next installment of Between the Stars. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Ciao loves,  
> ~ Kryhs

 Kagome sniffled sadly and wiped her nose with the end of her sleeve before taking another long drink out of the bottle she held in her hand. She hissed appreciatively as the cold liquid burned down her throat and settled warmly in her stomach, flooding her limbs with temporary comfort from her pitiful musings.

Outside was brisk and clear. The moon lighting the backyard of Sango's home brightly. It was landscaped similarly to a traditional Japanese water garden. The back porch was modern, but still held inspirations of Japanese architecture. A white path led away from the stairs and across an expanse of grass then turned into large stones that took the path across a massive koi pond to a red and brown trimmed gazebo over looking the pond crowded on the edges with spider lillies at the opposite end of the yard. The pond was lined with weeping willows and box woods and various sized white stones giving it a peaceful, almost ethereal, look as the brightly colored fish swam in and out of the moonlight.

Loud shouts and thumping music could be heard inside, along with laughter and the smell of warmth and spice from the heavy desserts and hot foods laid out on the table in the kitchen just through the door.

She couldn't bring herself to stay inside any longer, but she was stuck without a way home.

What a mess she put herself in.

She took another swig and gasped at the burn in her throat once more as the back door swung open and spilled light over the stairs she had been lounging on. As the cacophony from the party fell upon her she stood, with little success, and turned to regard, and explain, her state of inebriation to whomever had stumbled upon her hiding place.

Kagome blinked for a moment before a delirious bubble erupted from her throat. The brother – half – she reminded herself amusedly, of the center of her angst stood behind her in full... something regalia. His snow white haori and matching hakama shown brightly in the moonlight, doing nothing to mute the pale milk of his skin, nor the silver shine of his hair. Bright red hexagons with white blossoms in the center were embroidered onto the left shoulder and at the tails of each sleeve. He had a pelt wrapped around his shoulder, and a breast plate armed with spikes around the “forged” ends. He wore black tabi boots, and a yellow and blue trimmed sash, and still there were more odds and ends to complete the costume and make it look as planned as possible. His pristine features were heightened by the two talon shapes on the planes of his cheeks and the blue crescent moon adorning his forehead.

Not for the first time she felt herself blush in front of him. He was gorgeous. Beautiful. But, he would never be in her grasp. He was out of her league. A Fortune 500 business man with a legacy and inheritance to match.

Sesshoumaru looked regal. Celestial. She didn't like him, but she didn't dislike him either. However in this moment she hated him for being so handsome and looking so similar to the one who, often times, broke her heart.

She must have been scowling because he narrowed his bright amber eyes at her.

He regarded her with cautious eyes as his gaze slowly fell to the half finished bottle in her hand. He closed the door behind him, signaling he would keep her absence a secret between the two of them, and she plopped back down onto the steps and leaned back against the porch behind her.

“Figures, it would be you,” she muttered to herself placing the bottle against her lips again. She tipped the bottle back and swallowed, shuddering, “Sweet mother of God, that's good.”

“It does not seem like it.”

“Pardon?”

“It does not seem like you are enjoying the libation you currently have in your grasp.”

“What? Are you from the 1300's or something? What's up with the Tale of Genji diction?”

“Hn,” Sesshoumaru moved to the bottom of the stair and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his sleeve. He placed one between his lips and lit it, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke skyward. Kagome watched him closely as he kept his profile to her. She could see that he was doing his best to ignore her, but every so often his eyes would flick her way for less than a second and she would smirk.

“I didn't know you smoked.”

“A habit I do not advertise, and would appreciate if you did not comment upon.”

She inclined her head, mouth hanging open as she watched him, “You talk funny.”

“Your grammar is appalling. As, is your impression of a heat oppressed bird. We are even.”

She snapped her mouth shut, but giggled regardless and took another drink, “Are you hiding from Kagura?”

He froze, his body stiffening and his jaw working, the little muscle there tightening and relaxing like a heart beat. She thought he wouldn't answer, but soon he replied almost too softly, “Yes.”

“Is she the one that came up with your costume?” Kagome motioned toward his clothing with a lazy hand.

“Yes.”

“It looks... nice... bit elaborate.”

“Yes.” he agreed.

“What are you supposed to be?” She asked sitting up. He looked towards her noting she wore a white haori and red hakama. The outfit of a Shinto Priestess. Sesshoumaru suppressed a snort. The girl was far from pure. Vulgar... would be a more apt description. Uncouth. Trivial.

He sighed and took another drag of his cigarette before turning to her. She was intoxicated and would pester him to no end. However, she was decidedly much better company than the loose woman he had arrived with, or any of the other drivel that roamed the house in a drunken stupor at this sham of a gathering.

“A rough idealization of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto... I presume,” he said touching his forehead where the crescent emblem was, “However, I am sure the real Tsukuyomi would be enraged at this crude portrayal.”

Her head fell to the side as she gave him a once over, her eyebrow popping up suggestively as her lips quirked, “Well, I wouldn't say 'crude'. You look... The point is it's pretty nice, even if you do look ridiculous.”

Sesshoumaru closed his mouth tightly and turned away from him and Kagome snickered to herself. He didn't like to be teased, how funny! Or, did he not like being flirted with by her? He knew that his half-brother and herself were romantic – sort of. Maybe he thought they had been more than they were? Well, that was even more hilarious. Considering said younger brother and her cousin were upstairs bumping uglies.

She groaned and took a drink of the bottle again and grimaced, turning her attention back to the man in front of her.

“So what did she come as?”

“Her own highly misinterpreted version of a female Fūjin,” he practically snorted.

“Is that why she has that ridiculous, big ass fan?”

“Yes.”

“Well, she looks silly.”

“Agreed.”

“You're not going to ask me what I am?”

“I know what you are.”

“So, what am I?”

“A priestes... that is obvious. Though, I admit that it's rather ironic.”

“You're ironic.”

“That statement is completely nonsensical.”

She giggled once more and tipped the bottle back to take a drink, but a hand closed over hers and she looked up to see him bent over at the waist, his silver hair falling like a curtain around them. His long fingers closed around the base of the bottle and he gently tugged it away from her, fake claws scratching lightly at the inside of her wrist causing her flesh to ripple and raise.

“Do you know what your brother is doing?”

“Not you, I would assume.”

“Rude.”

He shrugged and placed the bottle against his lips taking a long drink. His eyes widened as he pulled it away, “Whiskey?”

“Yup.”

“You drink whiskey?”

“Yup.”

“You're so...”

“Tough? Exotic? Badass?”

“Tiny.”

Kagome puffed her cheeks out in drunken indignation, “Hey...”

He suppressed a smile at her and took another drink, turning his face to the moon.

 _Sesshoumaru_.

“What's up with your name? It's pretty ominous. Were your parent's in the military?” she asked leaning back once more.

He turned to look at her, his features blank and cold, but she could tell he was warning her to stop asking him personal questions.

She giggled and stood, taking the bottle from him and drinking deeply.

“You are going to finish it rather quickly if you keep drinking like that.”

She smiled sadly at him, “Kind of the point.”

He remained silent. Her relationship – or lack thereof – with his brother was not news to him. Nor was the fact that he had no interest in her whatsoever, yet continually let her follow him around like a lost duckling. On more than one occasion he had happened upon her drinking just like this and awkwardly joined her, though never actively participating in conversation. Sesshoumaru did not posses any interest in his brother's affair's, but it irked him to see that he lacked a sense of propriety and chivalry towards the small woman beside him. He never could quite place his curiosity for her, but it was there and it had not dissipated in the least through the years. Each time they crossed paths he seemed to be answering more of her questions and asking one or two of his own.

Nevertheless, he would go his way and she hers and his life would continue on in the same manner it always had. Peaceful and quiet. Though, sometimes – and he would be loathe to admit it – he wished she would ask him to stay, or he might ask to stay, and they would talk until the sun came up so that he could learn more about this frail, tiny woman that seemed to be a glutton for punishment. He would catch himself musing these silly things a few days before they would be at the same establishment, or even up to a week after they had met. It was beginning to both annoy and intrigue him.

Kagome turned from him, not uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her, but with the way it made her feel. She didn't want to be the girl who could not have one brother so immediately went for the remainder. They were so alike, these silver haired men. So secretive and loyal and arrogant and full of pride, but she could also see how different they were. InuYasha was rash and fool hardy; while Sesshoumaru was calm and calculating. The younger was inexperienced and crass, the elder elegant and worldly. She smiled at the comparison and for a split second wondered how she had ever become infatuated with the younger of the two. But, the heart wants what it wants, and there is no stopping it no matter how rational the reasoning.

“Are you going to cry?”

Sesshoumaru's deep voice broke into her thoughts and she blushed, glaring at him half-heartedly, “No... not this time.”

He grunted his response and pulled the bottle from her taking his turn.

“Do you ever....” she began, staring off into the middle distance, “No, never mind.”

He turned his face to her, regarding her dark eyes with interest and before he could stop, the words fell from his lips, “No, please continue.”

And, there it was. The line had been crossed. Never before had he expressed interest in what she had to say before, but here they were and she had turned to him, her eyes shining curiously, almost happily. He groaned inwardly as she smirked at him, her little pink lips twitching in amusement.

“Sesshoumaru-sama...” she said holding her hand to her bosom in mock bashfulness, “ Are you asking me to talk about my  _feelings_?”

“I believe I am, but you will have to forgive me because it seems as if this,” he said waving the bottle towards her, “is impairing my judgment more quickly than I had assumed it would.”

“Light weight,” she teased.

“Hn,” he supplied grinding his finished cigarette into the stone of the steps.

“So...” she began resuming her seated position. He stood for a few moments, content to remain apart from her world, but his curiosity got the better of him and he lowered himself slowly to sit beside her, “I was wondering... if you ever feel lonely. Do you ever wish you had someone just to pass the time with? No worrying, no talking, no anything. Just someone to sit next to and beat back that little hole that opens up in the pit of your stomach every now and then.”

Sesshoumaru was stunned. Not in so many words he had often wondered and wished for the same, thinking the matter trivial and useless. Not to mention suitable females were few and far between. Kagura had been the most recent in a short line of conquests, but she was the same as any other one he had taken to bed. Loose, manipulating, ambitious, and tiresome. It became clear within a few weeks exactly why she had set her sights on his person, but she was the closest thing he had to intimacy. He was no god and the flesh was weak.

Though he found himself questioning why he had kept her around for so long, the answer always revealed itself in the dead of night when the dark was oppressive and the drinking no longer held the gnawing emptiness away. So, he would call her up, and she would eagerly fly to his loft in just a coat and heels and he would sink himself into her and pretend for a few hours that she was some faceless female he actually cared for, and, when they finished, he would go onto the balcony and smoke a cigarette and she would gather her coat exclaiming how much she enjoyed his company and that she cared for him and if next time she should move some of her clothes in so that she wouldn't have to be naked in a cab home, because you just can't trust anyone anymore. Then she would leave and Sesshoumaru would feel emptier than ever and begin considering her suggestion. But, then she would make a display of herself at some public function or other and speak of advantageous matches in darkened corners to her friends and his associates.

He hated women like that.

But, he hated being alone much more.

“I could use someone like that right now,” Kagome mused pulling the bottle from him and taking a drink, “I wonder if anyone at this party is single besides me.”

Sesshoumaru turned his face towards her, and she noted how pale he was like the moon above. He was striking, and she turned her chocolate eyes to his amber ones smiling softly. They stared for a moment, silent and waiting for the other to speak, but nothing came to mind and the quiet was comfortable and even – surprising them both.

He was kind, even if he was intimidating. Kagome was beginning to wonder if it was all just a misunderstanding that he was cold and aloof. Maybe he just didn't communicate well. He seemed nice enough each time they had met, nice enough not to comment or insult her when he caught her crying; which happened more often than she cared to admit.

He was kind. And, he was handsome. She wondered idly if he found her attractive at all.

“In a manner of speaking, yes. I suppose I do,” he said leaning back and resting his elbows on the step behind him. He stretched his long legs in front of him and hung his head between his shoulder blades still staring up at the moon.

“I'm sorry, what?” she said refocusing her attention.

“You asked if I found you attractive. I replied in the affirmative.”

She blinked, unsure of how to respond, “thank you... I suppose. I said that out loud?”

He laughed. Or at least she thought he did. It was still his usual grunt, but this time it was different. It was the first time she had ever heard any sound remotely similar to mirth come from him and she smiled in spite of herself. She had amused him, and it was not a mocking amusement either. She felt herself swell with pride.

“I guess I drank more than I wanted to. I didn't know I was saying my thoughts out loud.”

“You have been for quite some time. I just chose to answer that one.”

He looked at her horrified expression and could not hold back the burst of laughter that escaped his lips and her horror deepened and he laughed louder. After, a few moments she began to laugh with him and even more so at the very idea that she was here laughing with the most stoic and guarded person she had ever encountered in her entire life.

“This is so strange!” she said finally gaining her breath.

His laughter died almost instantaneously and he looked down at the ground in front of them. She turned to him, thinking his sudden silence meant that he was about to say something. His eyes were clouded and his brow drawn tightly across his forehead, almost marring the crescent mark on his forehead.

“Oh, Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean-”

“It is fine.”

“No, seriously, I'm sorry for saying-”

“I said it is fine. There is no need to explain your-”

“It's  _not_  fine!” she exclaimed so loudly he turned to look at her. She had moved closer than he remembered. He could smell the whiskey on her breath and feel the heat of it roll across his face, “I feel like you and I are finally getting along and I'm not going to let you assume something and risk setting us back.”

“I wasn't aware we were trying to become more than acquaintances.”

“Well... I had hoped we would... considering we seem to run into each other a lot,” she said, her face tinting a rather attractive shade of pink, “Especially while I seem to be at my most vulnerable.”

He smirked at her, his eyebrow raising suggestively, “Are you usually vulnerable around me?”

Kagome gaped at him and handed him the bottle they seemed to have forgotten, “Was that a come on?”

His smirk faded and he turned away from her looking out onto the yard.

“I'm sorry. I won't tease you anymore.”

He felt disappointed. Curious...

“Anyway, I just want you to know that I don't not... like us hanging out?” she asked beginning to flounder as her sentence came to a close, “Does that make sense?”

“Grammatically, no, but your meaning is understood.”

She smiled and stood, taking the bottle with her, “Good.” She stooped behind a column and produced another bottle of amber liquid.

He looked at her, sitting up and following her figure with his eyes as she took the steps down to the white gravel path through the yard.

Kagome called to him over her shoulder, her dark hair cascading against the white of her haori, “take a walk with me.”

Shesshoumaru rose and followed her into the garden.

Farther away from the raucous party guests, Kagome felt herself relax more. Her worries felt like they were melting away as Jasmine and Peony filled her senses. She looked around the garden and saw the sections that the house had blocked. The entire yard was closed in with a stone wall and covered in thousands of small little star like buds of Climbing Jasmine. Peony bushes and Gladiolus stalks flaring red and white like fireworks lined the walkway and spilled over hidden stone benches where visitors could sit and enjoy the garden. As they approached the pond, she could see that the white and red Spider Lilies were not the only flowers in the water. White lotus twisted towards the sky proudly, overshadowing the flowers that hugged close to the water.

A tree bowed dramatically and caressed the surface of the water and Kagome noted that in the spring it would be beautiful and full and weeping with Cherry Blossoms. She stopped just before the stones began on the pond and looked around her, breathing in deeply and releasing her negativity into this healing place. She decided that she would stay here forever if she could and closed her eyes feeling herself already becoming empowered by the wonderful night blossoms blooming around her. Like these flowers she would flourish in the dark and continue living, even if there was no sun to guide her.

“Kagome?”

The young woman turned her attention back to the moon God standing before her. He was already several paces in front of her, standing on the stones in the pond. His sleeves were dangerously close to the surface of the water, and for a moment she frowned hoping he would not ruin such a lovely outfit. Continuing to stare at him, Kagome asked herself again if it was wrong that she found him attractive. She certainly didn't feel that it was, and it wasn't like she had someone she would be cheating on. InuYahsa had made that abundantly clear.

Even so, she felt like it would be considered a betrayal if she admitted to any one else that she found herself imagining what this man's fingers would feel like on her skin and in her hair and along the curve of her hip as he pushed her down onto her back-

“Kagome...”

She snapped to attention finally, “I'm sorry. I was day dreaming. Did you say something?”

After a moment of staring at her blankly he smiled and held out his hand, “No.”

Her breath caught in her throat but she took a tentative step forward, holding both bottles by the neck in one hand, and reached out to him, placing her small, thin fingers into his open palm. His pale fingers clasped hers firmly, but he was gentle as he led her to the middle of the stone path, stopping to let her step over a particularly wide gap between the rocks. Sesshoumaru noted how comfortable it felt to hold her hand in his. They stopped and admired the landscaping for a moment, breathing in the fragrant blossoms and watching as the koi swam closer, looking for food. Kagome crouched, still holding onto his hand, and reached down into the water petting the head of a particularly large fish and giggling at the odd texture of it's body.

She seemed happier, now, than she was when he first saw her on the porch.

He smiled.

“I think that's the first time you've ever used my name,” she said standing once more.

He nodded, the smile quickly slipping from his face as she turned to look at him again.

“I also think that was the first time I've ever heard you laugh... earlier I mean.”

“I do so, occasionally.”

“Never with me, though.”

He nodded, “No, not with you.”

“I think I like it when you laugh. Will I hear it again?”

“Perhaps,” he said turning to step across the stones again. She was beginning to broach territories that he was uncomfortable with. He was not one for emotional conversations or heartfelt looks. This was going to become awkward. His fingers began to loosen around her own and she tightened her grip, causing him to look back at her.

She shook her head, “Please don't let go. I feel like my wish from earlier is being answered and I'm not ready to go back to feeling empty and ugly inside.”

Sesshoumaru looked at her, momentarily puzzled by her sudden admission, but he found the sensation of being needed quite pleasing. It was a different feeling than being wanted. It was palpable when he was wanted, and he was bored with seeing women salivate and swoon as he passed by them. She blushed again, and he found it pleasing that she was so easily affected by him.

“I'm not, trying to hit on you or anything...” she said shifting her weight nervously, “I promise, I'm not. I just want... someone here with me.”

“Alright,” he said readjusting his hold on her hand. She held out her other hand, the full bottle of alcohol facing him. Sesshoumaru took it and raised it to his lips, fixed his teeth around the cork, and pulled it from the bottle. He let go of her hand and deposited the cork into his palm, quickly tucking it into his sleeve and lacing his fingers with hers once again.

Kagome suddenly felt warm with his fingers intertwined with hers. This was the first time she held hands with anyone other than InuYasha. She liked it, this new sensation. It was much more intimate that she had expected from Seshoumaru, but, still, was not awkward. He seemed comfortable holding her hand like this, as if he had been meant to, and not at all embarrassed by the sudden connection.

She watched his lips purse against the bottle as he tilted his head back taking a small drink from the bottle and grunt slightly as he swallowed and pull it away to examine the label.

“Scotch,” he commented, turning his eyes to her for a moment and taking another deep drink, “You continue to surprise me.”

For a split second she wished for nothing more in the world than to be that bottle of scotch.

She blushed again, “It's one of those nights, I guess.”

“Indeed.” He was looking at the stars.

“What do you see?” She asked stepping closer to him and tilting her face up to the clear night sky.

“The four symbols of the sky.”

Kagome looked at the stars, but she had never been able to see what other people had seen in them. The elusive celestial bodies always escaped her view and she would end up staring at the moon until her vision blurred.

Sesshoumaru turned to her then pointed at the sky with a long claw. He drew on the night with the point of his finger, “There... divided into the four cardinal directions.  _Genbu_  to the North,  _Seiryuu_  to the East,  _Suzaku_  to the South, and  _Byakko_  in the West. Earth, Water, Fire and Air. All living side by side; never one without the other.”

She was smiling, her brown eyes glued to the stars as he spoke to her. His finger traced the outlines of each celestial beast in turn. The dragon twisting across the heavens, the turtle wrapped in battle with a great snake. The vermilion bird stretching it's wings into the night, and the white tiger stalking across the stars with it's maw gaping.

“And, here,” He pointed out three stars that she was familiar with.

“Orion!” she exclaimed.

He chuckled, “Yes. The modern name is Orion, however it used to be called  _tsuzumi boshi_ -”

“Like the drum?”

“Yes. It is still taught that way to some children, to help them see the shape of the constellation.”

“It does look like a  _tsuzumi_.”

“There are a wide range of stories following this constellation, since it is the most visible and also it rises and sets like the sun and moon.”

“Tell me one.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Kagome giggled, “Tell me one of the stories, please? I've never been interested in constellations really so I don't know much about them.”

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow, thinking of any stories he remembered. The only time he had ever been asked to read or even tell a story was when he mentored at the local orphanage. There was one little girl in particular whom had captured his attention and he frequently visited her to assess if she was being adequately cared for. She was a beautiful child, and he found himself thawing, if only slightly, around her. He hoped to one day offer her a home, but adoption agencies did not favor single parents.

Kagome was still looking at him expectantly.

“I know of one, but I am afraid you will only hear the general idea and not the details.”

“I'm fine with that,” she beamed, tightening her grip and reminding him of their connection.

He looked at their hands for a moment, frozen, then began, “Two sisters were walking down the road one day. The younger following the elder as they came home from gathering water. They were attacked by  _oni_  and ran away. The sisters knew they could not outrun the  _oni_  for long and they began to search for another way out. One of the Gods took pity on the sisters and lowered a rope that they could climb to the heavens. But, as the two began to climb, a  _oni_  jumped as high as he could and bit the younger sister's foot off,” They looked to the sky and he pointed out the constellation again, “Now, she still follows her elder sister dutifully across the sky as she carries the  _take no fushi_ , her remaining foot showing through her kimono.”

“That's... morbid.”

“I disagree.”

She made a face at him, “You don't think that being handicapped for life is morbid?”

“I think that the story is about perseverance. The will to continue on and overcome hardships that are put in your way.”

“So you're saying you'd be perfectly fine if someone cut off your arm?”

“I said no such thing. I am merely pointing out that life is not over even if a part of you is lost. There is always a way to adjust and move ahead, becoming stronger than you were the previous day.”

“Remind me to call you up every time I'm weepy.”

“I would prefer if you did not.”

“What? Don't you like me?” she pouted with mock incredulity.

“I do not like it when you are, as you say, 'weepy'. I am perfectly fine in your company on a normal day.”

Kagome flushed.

His face was turned upward to the moon again, and she took the opportunity to look at him once more. She found herself hoping that he actually found her attractive as he had said earlier and – Wait... Shesshoumaru had said that he found her attractive and she hadn't even batted and eyelash. She felt her face heat significantly and the palm he held began to prespire. He must have noticed because he looked her way again, and she hid her face by taking a drink from her own quarter full bottle.

“It's hot,” she explained exhaling heavily and pulling her hand from his to fan her face. Sesshoumaru moved closer to her, and she could smell the soap he used and his cologne. He smelled like the garden. Like nighttime: Lotus and lily and mint and yuzu. She stepped back from him and slipped on the edge of the stone she had been standing on. Kagome felt herself tip backward.

Sure that she was about to end up in the pond, she resigned herself to her aquatic, embarrassing fate and let herself fall. But, she heard a loud clink and then two strong hands encircled her waist and something firm and warm pressed against her face and the smell of mint and citrus and lotus burned through her nasal canal and into her lungs, intoxicating her more than the whiskey ever would.

“Are you alright?” his voice rumbled in his chest against her.

“Yes, thank you,” she breathed pushing away from him and making sure she was firmly planted on her stone. She felt his claws scrape against the sensitive skin on her neck and she shivered as he pushed her hair back from her shoulders allowing the cool night air to whisper across her neck.

“Are you cold?” he asked looking at her, knowing she had just complained of warmth and that he, in fact, was the reason she was shaking. He enjoyed it more than he imagined he would. He scraped the fake claws against her neck once more, experimenting with this new situation they had put themselves in, and she shivered once more.

“No, I'm not cold.”

“Good.”

He slid his hand down her sleeve and waited to see if she would make any move of her own. When she did not, he took her hand in his once again. She laced her fingers with his, and he swelled with self assurance. The woman was attracted to him, though with most females it was tiresome with Kagome it seemed more like an honor. His original assessment of her being not like a Shinto Maiden in any way seemed wrong now. She was pure and kind and selfless. She would put others before herself always, and hide in the dark and console herself alone instead of burden those around her with what he assumed she perceived as selfish notions.

She was comfortable in his arms earlier. He enjoyed the way her soft body molded into his and he found himself wishing she were pressed against him once more. The smell of bergamot and apples wafting up from her dark, silky hair. Sesshoumaru knew the ways to make her shudder once more in a completely different manner, and she would; clinging and moaning from those little pink lips of hers. Her mouth quivering in ecstasy as he poised over her like a great demon and his prey.

“Sesshoumaru?”

She was intriguing.

“What are you doing?” she asked turning her innocent brown eyes up to him.

Of course, she was a talker.

“Enjoying myself,” he said simply, bending to pick up the scotch bottle he had abandoned in favor of the falling girl. Turning to guide her to the other end of the pond, he licked up the side of the bottle that had amber liquid spilled over it.

“Oh... with me?” she said wishing once more that God would please make her a scotch bottle for one moment.

“Is there someone else accompanying us that I have yet to notice?”

“No, smart ass...” she grumbled following carefully behind him.

“Then it is safe to assume that I mean no one else.”

She laughed and reached over the last gap with her leg and he noted the open part of bright red hakama blazing against the white of her under clothes. He felt something flicker inside of him and pushed it back, deeming it inappropriate for the moment.

They reached the gazebo and settled into the far corner heavily surrounded by willows and jasmine and drank until the first bottle was finished and the second was very close to being so. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company, and Sesshoumaru found himself grateful that he happened upon her all those other times in her weakest moments, because he was sure that he would have had to restrain himself if she were smiling as brilliantly as she was now.

His brother was ignorant, for certain. To have this creature of light and joy beside you every day and not take her as your own was certainly a sin. Seshhoumaru decided if an opportunity presented itself that he would make a move to capture her for his own, if only momentarily.

“What time is it?” she asked fanning herself after a long bout of laughter.

“My watch says half past two.”

“We've been out here for hours! They're going to come looking for us.”

“I doubt it, but let them,” he said handing her the remaining bottle. This seemed to satisfy her and she settled back once more.

“So, tell me about you,” she said drinking from the bottle. She had loosened the top of her haori revealing a long line of milky skin from her jaw to her clavicles and Sesshoumaru had to force his eyes to look else where. He focused on a low willow bough in front of him to keep his eyes from wandering the form of the maiden to his left.

“There is nothing to tell.”

“Sure there is!” she exclaimed handing him the bottle, “You're, like, super famous! Fortune 500 company, vast real estate empire, and still single? Or, rather, not married. You're not single, you're here with Kagura.”

He groaned before he could remember to keep it inside and drank.

Kagome's eyes were wide with interest, her mouth open and smiling, “Trouble in paradise? Do tell!”

He shot her a warning look, “There is no paradise. She is a female and I am a male. She is... agreeable, to an extent and we have use of each other.”

“So, you fuck each other.”

His eyes glared at her, “That is vulgar.”

“But, true,” she pointed pulling the bottle from his fingers and drinking. The action brought her closer to him and he with held a shudder at her closeness.

“I cannot deny that we do sleep together.”

“Lucky girl,” Kagome mumbled against the mouth of the bottle. She eyed him, her head titled attractively to the side and her body stretched backwards elongating her chest and torso and she leaned her weight on her hand propped on the bench behind her.

Sesshoumaru smirked and reached forward pulling the bottle from her fingers. Now was the time. He made his decision and he would have her, as she most definitely wanted him. And, in the morning if they regretted their actions they could go their separate ways as amicable one time lovers. He only hoped that he was not misinterpreting her body language.

He tilted the bottle back and angled his neck to begin drinking deeply from the remnants of the scotch they shared.

“Heeeey!” she giggled, “Don't drink it all. My turn,” she reached over and took the bottle from him, brushing her breasts against his arm and bringing her face close to his, and in a moment of inebriated clarity he reached up and cupped the back of her neck, bringing her lips to his softly as he held the bottle away from her. He kissed her softly, holding her lips to his for a moment, before pulling away and setting the bottle down in a safe spot under neath the bench.

“What...?” she asked finally catching her breath. Kagome was stunned. Sesshoumaru had kissed her, and it was wonderful and she wanted him to do it again, but she knew it was not the most sound of ideas. It was nice, though. To have intimacy and she realized earlier that she had lied. That she didn't want someone just to spend time with with no hang ups or problems. She wanted love. She wanted intimacy and heat and passion, but would it be okay to find that with him? She wasn't sure. He seemed to want that from her, but she wasn't going to make any assumptions, nor was she going to get caught up in whole new set of problems with the elder brother of her former flame.

“You hesitate,” he said bringing her back to the present.

“Sorry... I'm not sure how to react.”

“It displeases you?”

“No...” she laughed nervously, “Most definitely not, but... I don't understand what you want from me.”

“Nothing more than you are willing to give,” he said making small circles with his thumb against her neck.

She took a shaky breath, “And, if you don't like what I'm willing to give?”

He smiled wolfishly.

“Right...” she said, “You're a guy.”

“Yes.”

“What happens after?”

“Do we need to discuss this now?” he asked lowering his face into the crook of her neck and nuzzling the hot skin there with his nose.

“Yeeessss...” she said pushing him back by his shoulders, “We really do.”

“So, you've agreed to engage in coitus with me?”

“And, that hit's number one on the 'Sexiest Pick Up Lines Used on Me' list.”

“I am not trying to 'pick you up'. I am stating facts. You are the one who is adamant on setting ground rules for our coupling.”

“Rule one: Nothing freaky.”

“Elaborate.”

“No... nothing to do with things going in my butt, or in your butt.”

“I would not-”

“Rule two: No more kissing, at least on the mouth any way.”

He contemplated this rule for a moment, “Reasonable enough.”

“Rule three: I'm not giving you my number.”

His grip on her tightened, “Explain.”

Kagome rested her arms on his shoulders, “If you want to see me again you'll find a way.”

He nodded understanding the logic in her final rule, however he still had a point he wished to make, “I want to contest rule two.”

“Why?”

“Because-” he pressed his mouth to hers suddenly, hungry lips sliding hot and needing against her own. His tongue pressed between her parted lips and she tentatively touched it with her own, shuddering delightfully at the taste. He pulled away from her slightly.

“Good reason,” she breathed wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her fervently. His arms went around her back pulling her tightly against the hard muscle of his body, pressing her soft curves into the unyielding cuts of his own. She huffed into his mouth and laced her fingers into his hair as he tipped her back and laid the both of them on the bench in the shadows of the willow boughs that hid them from view.

His fingers found their way into the neck of her haori and he pulled roughly, exposing her shoulders and the tops of her breasts to his hungry eyes. He growled pleasantly as he bent his head to them, kissing softly along her exposed flesh and up her neck as she whimpered softly. Her fingers dug into the  _mokomoko_  on his right shoulder, the embroidered silk on the left, and Kagome ducked her head seeking his lips. He complied and kissed her hungrily once more, tasting her mouth with his tongue as she squirmed beneath him.

“Sesshoumaru, your costume is hurting me...” she mumbled pushing up on the adorned breast plate. He sat up and removed it along with the long fur attachment and tossed them behind him into the dark. She sat up with him, untying the “armor” he wore and helping him slid it off before he tossed it away along with the other pieces. Kagome tugged open his haori and juban, loosening the obi in the process, and his fingers began working at the knot on the brightly colored belt. They succeeded in loosening his upper clothing with minor hindrances causing illicit expressions to fall from his lips and giggles to bubble from hers, but soon she was touching the bare skin of his chest placing soft kisses along the center of his abdomen.

He caught her face in his hands as she ventured lower, and pulled her onto her knees kissing her softly as her fingers hooked into the ties of his hakama.

“This is decidedly unequal,” he murmured smoothing his hands over her shoulders.

She giggled, wiggling her fingers against the top of his underwear, “I think this is completely fair.”

He grunted and slipped his hands into her haori and juban, shrugging it from her shoulders to discover a white laced bra cupping and forming her breasts prettily. She gasped as the cold night air washed over her shoulders, and Sesshoumaru frowned realizing this was not an ideal place to take a woman. He readjusted her haori over her shoulders and began pulling his back over her shoulders as she whined softly.

With his arms in his sleeves and the front of the jacket hanging open he looked dangerously disheveled and still gorgeous and perfect and lovely. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly once more.

“I will not take you in a garden like a heathen.”

“But, they're all going to see if we go back.”

He shook his head, “Find a room. Be quick. Take the bottle if you think it will help you look intoxicated enough to be left alone. I will find you shortly.”

Kagome sighed and mumbled about being uncomfortably moist in certain areas and he growled appreciatively, cupping her breasts in his hands and licking her lips seductively. She shuddered, a wonderful response.

“I will find you,” he promised beginning to retie his haori as best he could. Kagome stood and leaned over, blocking his view of the obi he was wrestling with. She had never seen him so flustered. It warmed her to think that this was all her effect on him and she hummed with anticipation, hoping that he wasn't blowing her off and running away.

Sesshoumaru paused his hands, looking at her with a soft question lined with lust and passion in his eyes and that was all she needed to know. Kagome kissed him slowly. Her soft, full lips pressing against his and opening to him just enough for his tongue to dart inside and slide deliciously against her own. She sighed into his mouth as his hand came up to her face, the pad of his thumb stroking softly against her cheek bone.

“Go...” he whispered, eyes closed, as they separated, “Or I will make you mine here on the cold ground.”

Kagome's breath hitched. She placed a chaste kiss on his mouth once more and wrapped her haori haphazardly around her upper body and hopped quickly from stone to stone. Her heart hammered in her chest like a drum and she soon found herself struggling for breath, not because she was running but because he excited her. Even more than InuYasha ever had. The feeling was dangerous and wonderful. Sesshoumaru was a sight to behold and a privilege to feel, and she prayed that he would want to contact her in the morning. But, her resolve was firm, and she knew better than to go chasing someone who may not return the sentiment. Leaving the decision to him was the best decision for the both of them. No pressure. No guilt. No hangups.

As she approached the house, the back door opened and Sango came out onto the porch holding a martini glass with a curled lemon peel resting like a flower petal at the bottom. She wore a black and pink unitard and carried a large Styrofoam weapon shaped like a boomerang on her back, her hair in a high ponytail and red painted on her cat like eyes. She had proudly proclaimed at the beginning of the month that she was going to hand make her own “Demon Slayer” costume and that her whole family was going to dress up in a similar theme. Needless to say the woman had unwittingly incarcerated herself in her sewing room for the next two weeks just to finish the whole set on time.

“THERE YOU ARE!!!” she shouted drunkenly.

Kagome bounded up the stairs and covered the elder woman's mouth with her hand, “Huuuuush! I have something important to tell you!” Kagome pulled her best friend away from the door and ducked her head close so that no one else could hear them.

“I may... need a room for the night.”

“Are you that drunk?” asked Sango taking a sip of her martini.

“No... not exactly,” Kagome sighed glancing over her shoulder at the gazebo, “I'm in a bind.”

“Does this have anything to do with Sesshoumaru?”

Kagome blanched, “How did you know?”

Sango smiled, her eyes twinkling brightly, “I saw you two on the pond holding hands earlier. Oooooh, Kagome he's perfect for you! Does this mean you're over InuYasha?” Sango was beginning to bounce up and down, spilling her drink slightly.

Kagome put her hands on the demon slayer's shoulders to still her, “Calm down! I don't want anyone else to know!”

“Why not?” The two women heard a rustling behind them and turned to look at the gazebo as Sesshoumaru moved a curtain of willow boughs out of the way with and elegant gesture of his arm. He emerged from the dark like a harrowing silver light, tall and strong and beautiful. Glancing at the two of them he bowed his head slightly and remained on the opposite side of the pond to give them privacy. Kagome smiled stupidly in his direction, completely enraptured by him.

“Kagome, you shouldn't just sleep with him,” Sango said, pulling the young woman's attention back to their conversation.

“I want to. I want intimacy and I gave him an option to contact me again if he wanted to, only if he finds me.”

“Meeaaaniiiiing?”

“I didn't give him my number.”

“Why?!”

“Shhhhhush!” Kagome said smothering Sango with her hand once more, “I don't want to pressure him, and I don't think I'm ready for another let down... like his brother.”

“InuYasha is looking for you, ya know...”

“Let him look. I'm doing something for myself for once,” Kagome said firmly, “Please, Sango. I promise I won't cry to you if he doesn't call me.”

“That's not right. I'd rather you promise to make me the FIRST person you cry to if he doesn't call... which won't happen. 'Cause the way he's looking at you right now makes me think he's gonna swallow you whole and make you live inside of him.”

“That's just creepy.”

Sango laughed, “At any rate, I think he's starting to get uncomfortably impatient, if you catch my drift. I'll distract the others. Take the kitchen stairs, second floor to the left and aaaaall the way down to the last door. You're welcome.” Sango hugged her dear friend and went inside just as Sesshoumaru reached the steps.

“I was under the notion that you were endeavoring to remain discreet,” he said ascending the steps quickly, taking Kagome's hand in his as he reached the porch. She smiled and willed herself not to melt as his skin came in contact with hers.

“Sango's running interference, we're free to cavort as we please.”

“Wonderful,” Sesshoumaru growled scooping Kagome up into his arms. His tongue danced along her jaw in quick movements that seemed to ghost along her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled softly.

“We'd better hurry or someone will stumble upon on our dirty little secret,” she whispered into his ear, noting the pointed prosthetics for the first time. She filed a note away to examine them thoroughly in safety. The moon deity frowned and paused in his affections for a moment as they reached the stairs. He certainly did not enjoy being kept hidden, nor did he feel that he was something to be ashamed of taking to bed. He would have to discuss this with her in length... afterwards.

A few minutes later they were behind the door at the end of the hall. Sesshoumaru set Kagome down momentarily to lock the door behind them and the woman stared around the room in awe. It was positively dripping with luxury; however, Kagome barely had enough time to admire the large four poster bed, black sheets, matching drapes and purple velvet hangings before she was surreptitiously scooped up once again and deposited onto the bed face down.

He crawled over her form, moving her hair from the back of her neck and pressing soft, hot kisses to the sensitive skin at the base of her skull and behind her ears. He felt her body bow beneath him as her back arched invitingly. She was soft and sweet and willing. The predator inside of him flared to life as her breath came out in a gasp, a low grunt barely escaping the entrance of her mouth. He twisted his long fingers into her haori and ripped it from its firm anchor under the ties of her hakama. He rounded his spine to allow room for his next move: loosening her hakama from her small frame.

Kagome hissed as his claws scratched against the soft skin on her back. She felt him tugging at the thick cotton of her clothing; her juban and haori already balled up over her shoulders as he worked on the ties of her hakama. His motions were violent, but he was careful to hold her as he tugged roughly. Soon she felt her hakama slip open and in one swift move he had them squeezing over her backside where they stayed as his claws scraped along her back. She shivered, realizing more of her skin was exposed to his eyes and mouth as he scratched lightly along it; down the spine and over the small curve of her waist.

His mouth soon joined his hands in their exploration of the pale, supple skin hidden under the red and white cloth. Kagome mewled as his teeth grazed over the back of her ribs, just under her shoulder blade and he bit down causing another sound to tumble from her open mouth. Her body tightened and gripped the bedding beneath them, puckering and folding as she struggled to pull something,  _anything_ , closer.

Seshoumaru was pleased and he slid up against her skin, kissing and suckling as he went until his lips moved over her cheek. His breast plate, mokomoko, and armour was gone and Kagome only felt the hard planes of his muscles beneath tailored silk. His hand dipped under her cheek and turned her face to his, his mouth covering her own with ravening confidence. She melted underneath him, her backside pushing up against him as her back arched deeper in instinctual compliance to his dominance. The man smiled against her mouth, sending butterflies into a frenzy in the pit of her stomach.

He was incredible.

She was in raptures.

Sesshoumaru noted the feel of her soft rear against his lower abdomen and shifted, fitting his hips to her and giving one experimental thrust...

and Kagome's entire body went hot and rigid as she fought to control the steady liquidizing in her limbs.

The beast growled his approval and bent over his intended, turning her as he worked his way up her body until she lay beneath him; arms over her head still sheathed in her haori, hair framing her face like silken tendrils of an octopus, body supine, and mouth agape.

She was beautiful.

Seshoumaru ducked his head to the quivering muscles of her stomach, hakama hanging deliciously low on her hips granting him glimpses of the lacy pink underwear she wore underneath. He nuzzled the soft flesh of her abdomen and flicked his tongue over the underside of her breast. She jumped, a hand fluttering to rest on his shoulder as he slipped her soft mounds from the fabric encasing them. The peaks were semi-hard as he ran his nose taking in the smell of her body and the warmth from her skin as he cupped her breasts, kneading them slowly in his palms with practiced patience.

She moaned and arched into his hands, pushing herself closer to him. He was moving at an aching, glacial pace and she wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes apart and slam him home inside her right this second. But, he was doing wonderful things to her and the pace was only making frenzy for him increase. She felt his hot tongue flick against one of her nipples and whimpered in exasperation. Her chest popped forward pushing her up into his mouth and he took like a greedy beast, devouring her skin with his tongue and lips and teeth and... the pointed edges of prosthetic teeth scraped against the soft flesh of her breast and she groaned deeply.

“Your teeth...” she whispered.

“Oh, shit...”

Kagome giggled. Hearing expletives from his perfect lips was new and amusing and she wondered what other noises that wonderful mouth could make.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and popped the fake fangs from his mouth, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder as he descended upon her other breast. She moaned again and slid her fingers into his silky, silver hair; blunt nails scraping against his scalp and sending tingles down his spine as he lapped at her now erect nipple, rolling and pinching the other between his long fingers. She wiggled and arched against him unwittingly calling him to take her, but he would not. He had wanted her for some time now, even if he hadn't admitted it even to himself, and he would take his time delighting in the offerings her body freely gave.

She would remember him.

Sesshoumaru moved away from her breasts, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her ribcage and abdomen and Kagome mewled unhappily until his teeth lazily grazed her hip bones and a new sensation pooled between her legs that she never thought she had wanted before. She had always heard about cunnilingus, but was never interested enough to ask for it. Nor did she think she would ever get the chance to ask for it from the one she truly wanted.

Here and now, with Sesshoumaru peeling back her hakama and licking the juncture of her thigh, she wanted nothing more than to feel his mouth against her wet core. The fabric slid down her legs and she helped by kicking the hakama off her limbs and shivered as his hands spread her thighs apart. Kagome propped herself up on her elbows to watch him, his head settling between her legs, arms lifting her pelvis and folding over, large hands encompassing her small hips as his nose came in contact with her center and nuzzled affectionately. Her hips bucked involuntarily and she felt the rumble of his voice as he chuckled against her and her mouth hung open in want. She blinked, trying to keep her eyes open as his lips moved against the outside of her underwear and she felt herself soaking through the thin fabric in less than a second.

Long, pale fingers slid up and down the thin, pink cloth that covered her sex and he waited, rubbing slow and soft, until her hips were shifting uncomfortably before hooking the fabric with his middle finger and pulling it aside; tongue diving between the hot folds of her sacred place and licking at the little bundle of nerves just above her entrance.

Kagome moaned loudly, hips bucking violently as his tongue came in contact with her clit. She bit her knuckles and fell back to the bed as he began to lap with a broad tongue and flick with the pointed end of it against her body. Her skin felt like fire and her lungs burned as if they were coated with ice. His arm left a burning imprint against her hips as he moved it away only to drive her closer to the edge with prodding fingers teasing and circling the slick, hot center of her entrance.

Suddenly he was inside, fingers moving against the rough flesh of her sensitive insides and she was hot and wet and aching and, oh, how she wanted release. His teeth grazed her clitoris as he sucked greedily on the little button, eliciting moans of pleasure and assurances that he was amazing and that she had never felt like this and God, please, she wanted to come. Sesshoumaru smirked against her core and flicked his fingers against her as his tongue pressed down on her clit and she cried out - her body clenching down on his digits inside of her, mouth hanging open and her eyes rolling back as she reached euphoria - and, Sesshoumaru could see her consciousness sink back down into her body as he crawled back over her and kissed her hungrily, letting her taste herself on his lips and in his mouth.

She was delicious, and he decided he would taste her again before the night was through if he was given the chance.

The beast sat up removing his obi, haori and juban slowly as she watched him through hooded eyes. Her brown irises were deep and dark and clouded with lust and he loved the way she watched him move like a rabbit watching a wolf about to strike. Kagome looked at him and felt herself begin to dampen once more as the muscled slid beneath his porcelain skin. He was so powerful and hard like he was chiseled from white stone and moved with the fluidity of a deep, dark river.

His hands floated down to the ties of his hakama and as they loosened and slipped over his hips Kagome laughed louder than she had intended.

“What is so amusing?” he said, fingers coming to a stop and molten, amber eyes narrowing in displeasure.

Her little fingers pulled his hakama lower and she laughed as she pointed out the striking magenta marks against his hips, “Kagura really wanted to go all out, huh? Guess you guys were planning a little romp afterwards.”

“Hn,” he said letting his hands drop to his sides.

“Holy shit, she drew them here, too!” Kagome exclaimed taking one of his hands in her own and examining the wrist where two magenta markings flared brightly against his pale skin. Kagome looked up at him with a bright smile that immediately vanished when she saw the unhappy look on his face, “Did I say something wrong?”

Sesshoumaru leaned over and gripped her face in his hand, smothering her with his mouth and effectively choking off any further speech she had planned to engage in with his tongue. He pulled away just far enough to growl against her lips, “Do not open your mouth unless you are going to scream my name.”

“Yes...” she panted as he kissed her roughly once more. He shed his remaining clothing quickly and moved to lay on top of her, but the woman had begun exploring his achingly hard sex. Her small hand closed over the hot, pulsing shaft and she pumped his velvety skin slowly – thumb running over the head and spreading the beading liquid that formed there.

He was so thick and hot and he looked so massive that before she realized she had already began stroking him and he felt just as amazing as she thought he would. Kagome hoped he would fit with minimal discomfort to her nether regions, but she knew regardless of the pain that she would want him inside of her, pumping away into oblivion.

Shesshoumaru groaned and drew his lips into a tight line refusing to allow any more from his mouth, but she continued sliding her hand against his hard member, her other small hand reaching up to cup the sac just below his cock and rolling it softly in her little fingers. He thrust forward in her hand, wishing it was surrounded by her hot body instead. Just as he was about to pull himself from her grasp he felt her hot, little tongue lick the head of his engorged member experimentally and his hips jerked forward, a snarl slipping from his mouth as his hands flew to her skull and he held her there.

She stilled as his hands firmly held her head in place against his cock, smiling against it and flicking her tongue over the head once more. She was rewarded with a choked groan from her partner and decided she liked this new found power over him. Kagome opened her mouth wide enough to fit the head. She licked over the tip and tightened her lips, sucking hard on the organ in her mouth until it was out of her mouth and she was again licking tentatively at the head that was quickly coating itself in fluid.

But, Sesshoumaru had other plans. As Kagome opened her mouth to take him in once more, he pushed her back until she was laying on the pillows pilled high against the large wooden headboard and positioned himself at her entrance. He reached between them, a movement Kagome found highly erotic and her body hummed with anticipation once more as he slicked himself with the result of her orgasm, pumped the fluid down his member and began slowly pushing the head of his cock into her tight, wet center.

They moaned as the sensation of being joined rippled through their muscles; Kagome clenching him tighter and Seshoumaru pushing harder to gain full entrance into her body. She moaned beneath him, and writhed as her insides fluttered around him and he sighed as he hit the back of her canal with just under an inch left over.

She was made for him.

He was so fucking amazing.

Kagome gasped as she felt him come to a stop and whined, hands clawing softly at his back as she pushed her hips up against his. He looked down at her, eyes shining with promise of fulfillment and need and he kissed her softly. She melted under him, delighting in how his firm chest pressed against her soft bosom, and the way his thumb stroked affectionately along her jaw and the way his hips slid over hers as he...

“Oh!” Kagome moaned loudly as Sesshoumaru pulled back just enough to push into her once more. She raised her hips to meet his and he began a slow erotic rhythm, rolling his body along hers and sheathing himself inside of her over and over and over. And, suddenly the sound of skin smacking against skin broke something inside of him and he began pumping into her faster and harder and hotter and her spine snapped forward like an invisible hook had caught her and pulled her forward. His teeth scraped against her neck and collar bone as his body curled around her and he nipped and licked leaving angry red marks along her pure white skin.

Kagome moaned and bucked and grunted and shouted words of encouragement. He was amazing. He was so big, so hot, so hard, so fucking incredible and she wanted his cock and harder and please and oh God, oh, God, oh, God.

His hair fell around them in a silver curtain and Kagome watched as it swayed back and forth and back and forth with each trust and she thought, How beautiful it is to see this, to be here, to feel this with him.

Sessoumaru moaned loudly against her ear as he told her how wet and wonderful she was and that he could stay inside of her forever. Her arms folded up over his back as she scratched lusciously at his shoulders and her legs came up around his waist, ankles hooking and heels digging into the small of his back. He doubled his stroke, pushing and finding purchase against the mattress and his arms were gripping the bedding on either side of her as he held his large body aloft from her tiny, delicate frame.

Stroke for stroke, she met him with as much need and vigor as he poured from his own. He opened his eyes to look down at her and she was looking at him, her mouth open and her eyes clouded and bright at the same time and she was making such beautiful fucking noises and she felt so goddamn amazing.

This was it. This was all and nothing and everything and wonderful and terrible all at once. And, they were here, together and she could see he was there with her and she felt herself fall and she looked up at him with wide, hungry eyes willing to take him with her as she fell into the vast abyss of the universe. And, she leaned forward, taking the flesh at the base of his neck in her mouth and biting down as hard as she could without breaking the skin.

Sesshoumaru growled as she bit him, knowing that there would be an angry mark against his throat in the morning. The beast grabbed her hands and held them above her head as he thrust into her with deep, rhythmic strokes and they heard the  _tap_ ,  _tap_ ,  _tap_  of their coupling sounding out as their knuckles grazed the head board. His eyes drifted closed and he felt his head fall to her shoulder, teeth locking around the supple muscle and his jaw clenched around her, sucking and gnawing, as she began climbing octaves.

Kagome spiraled higher and higher and higher and then “Oh, God, Seshoumaru!!” She screamed slamming her insides down around him and he felt himself being sucked forward into her and he bellowed his own release feeling the tension rip through him from his head to the tips of his curling toes and he poured himself into her as she convulsed beneath him in ecstasy.

He collapsed then, unable to hold his weight off of her any longer. And, she gladly settled beneath him feeling all of his body pressed firmly against her own as he stayed nestled snugly inside of her. Her entire body tingled in approval of their joining and she hoped beyond all hope that he would call her again because there was no way in Hell that she could have a taste of that and not want more.

“That was...” she sighed into his shoulder.

“Fucking awesome...” he supplied.

She laughed against him and he groaned at the way it felt when he was inside her.

Soon she was on her knees gripping the headboard tightly as he slammed into her from behind. His claws had long broken off and his fingers were digging into the soft flesh of her hips as the wonderful sound of her moans danced through the air. He reached around her, rubbing her clit with the pad of his middle finger and she climaxed almost as soon as he touched her, followed closely by his own release.

They collapsed once more, still joined, and talked about their plans for the next day as Sesshoumaru lazily stroked her sweat slicked skin and Kagome played with a long strand of his silky hair.

His arm grazed over the dying peaks of her nipples and again their need flared to life and he took her once more laying on their sides, and again with her bent over the edge of the bed, and once more against the far wall as her breasts bounced up and down as he pumped up into her, gripping her legs tightly around his waist.

He let her use her mouth and hands on him, ripping another orgasm from him like a practiced hand shoots and arrow through an animal.

They talked about themselves. About life and goals and she reassured him that she was on birth control so he would not have to worry about the ramifications of unprotected sex and if he wanted she would get tested just to prove he was safe, but that he would have to do so as well.

He agreed that it was the only fair option and they wrapped their limbs around one another as the sun began to peek through the curtains and climaxed once more before fatigue took them. And, as they both floated down from the heavens together, Sesshoumaru asked Kagome for her phone number and she mumbled incoherently as they drifted into a heavy sleep.

X~x~X~x~X

In the morning Sesshoumaru woke to find Kagome gone and no sign of her presences left behind other than her scent on his skin and swimming through his mind. He dressed and left the room, heading downstairs to find Sango sitting at her breakfast table with her husband... Miroku... the older male thought idly remembering the introduction.

 

The three of them shared a pleasant, if not awkward, chat and Sesshoumaru excused himself, thanking them for the party and apologizing for any inconvenience he had made upon them.

 

Miroku replied agreeably and Sango smiled at him knowingly before he took his leave out the back door and walked around to his car parked out front. He checked his cell phone for the first time since he walked out into the back yard and saw he had a number of illicit and threatening messages from both his half-brother and his date. He ignored both and pulled his keys from his pocket, opening the door and settling himself inside.

 

Just as he was about to turn the car on, Sango opened the front door and bounded quickly out to the car, arriving breathlessly as he rolled down the driver's side window.

 

“Kagome left something,” she panted, holding a small closed drawstring bag out to him, “I think she might want it back. Can you drive it over to her?”

 

Sesshoumaru frowned remembering that he did not wake up in time to ask for her information before she left, “I do not know-”

 

A piece of paper with directions scrawled in a fast hand was held up in front of his face and he took it, nodding to the woman in front of him appreciatively, “Thank you.”

 

She turned and called over her shoulder, “Don't make me regret it.”

 

Later - after a shower, food, and a change of clothes - Sesshoumaru found himself parked outside of the address Sango had given him and venture to look inside the drawstring pouch. Inside he found pink fabric that smelled heavily of the woman he spent the evening with, and a dangerous smirk smoothed it's way across his lips.

 

He left his car, walked quickly to the door, and knocked hard on the wooden obstruction. His body hummed as he heard her on the other side and he felt himself holding his breath waiting and hoping to see her face.

 

The door opened and brown eyes regarded him, first with confusion, shame, and worry but slowly as he pushed the door open and moved inside, closing it softly behind him she was excited, elated, energized. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her and she fell pliant beneath him and he pushed her until they tumbled awkwardly onto the stairs and the frantic rip of fabric and gasps for breath were all he remembered before he found himself inside her once more and she was glorious and he was insatiable for her.

 

They moved to her couch, naked and panting she settled against his chest and he flipped through the channels, one long leg stretched out on the floor, the other pinned to the back of the couch by her body. She stroked his chest with her fingers and he caressed her arm with his.

 

“You found me.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Does that mean you want to see me? And, I mean more than just sex?”

 

“It does.”

 

They settled into a peaceful quiet.

 

“Did you come here just to fuck me again?” she asked finally, after several inhalations and attempts at conversation. But, the silence was so comfortable and she wanted nothing more than to lay here against him for days.

 

“No,” he said roughly, placing the remote down on the coffee table and kissing her softly, “You forgot your underwear.”  

 


End file.
